Something New
by toystoryadventures
Summary: I know the idea is done by crazytomboy78, but this is my version. Milo, Oscar, and Bea wish upon a star, wishing that they were turned into humans. The wish comes true, when they live the country life at an Ohio Campground. With 120 hours, they must live!


A/N: Hey guys! 1 more late night of writing of the summer! Here's my stories' supposed schedule:

Switchin': Mid September

Ghosts: Early October

Finally Awakening: September 3rd- September 10th

I See You: Late September

The Camp Fish Bunch: Late September

Fish Hooks: The Movie: Canceled to Upload More (But full script is on deviant ART)

Cliché Stuck On An Island Story: September 5th- September 15th

Wow, what a busy schedule to follow! I hope this made some people updated. Now, here's my new story "Something New". Loosely based off of crazytomboy78's story "Exploring The World", but my version, still credit to her/him. Her story is good too!

Hope you enjoy!

Something New

Chapter 1

Oscar scanned the full body of his brother. "What do you think of this outfit, bro?" He asked. They were at a local department store for school clothes shopping with their best friend, Bea. Summer went by so fast; the fish barely got to have any fun. Devastated that they had to go back real soon, they decided to suck it up.

"Not bad, Milo. Same old stripes, but I like the new brand!" Oscar joked; they always bought the same clothes every year. Bea came out of her dressing booth, wearing something entirely different.

"Do you like it? I'm thinking of changing my image this year. You know, 2 years till college?" She asked. Her friends nodded in agreement.

Milo laughed. "I do think it's nice, but I thought you had to wait _until _college to change up your image!"

"Well, why not start early!" She cheered. The goldfish looked down, examining her midsection. "Do I look fat in this shirt?"

Oscar peeped in immediately. "Not at all! I mean, not very much. I mean, you look good!" He stuttered, hints of his crush trying to ooze out, luckily making a save. Bea shrugged, somehow ignoring the comment.

"Ah, well, I like my original look better, plus the original's on sale!" Bea chimed up. The boys packed up all their products, and threw them in the cart.

Before they could move on, Milo stepped in front of his brother pushing the cart. "Hey guys? See, I have about $15 left. And I thought I could treat you guys to dinner at the Hokey Poke, to celebrate our last Tuesday of the summer!"

Oscar shrugged. "Oh, Milo. You don't have to do this. Well, you're paying for the meal and all?" Milo nodded. "Well, why don't we!" He yelled in glee, making his brother laugh and grab his torso for a hug. In which, Oscar grabbed Bea to bring them all in an embrace.

…

Late that night, the fish were seated at their normal spot at The Hokey Poke Diner. Mostly chit chattering their average conversations, not caring how long it took Bassy to serve the food. When it did, they were silent for a moment, and then started to talk again through their food, even when chewing!

"Then, I said 'Oscar? I thought you said you wanted a flamethrower!'" Milo laughed, the two joining in. The Afro fish wiped a tear that formed in his eye from the joke.

"Ah, it does upset me that during the school year, we can only spend these fun nights on weekends," He groaned.

Milo piped in. "Yeah, dude, 3 months ago, we thought we'd make an awesome summer! When all we did was sit in front of the TV and played videogames!" He then realized. "We could do that during the winter or something, but baseball, water parks, ice cream shops, and playgrounds…. they only last during summer…"

The other two sighed, reminiscing the times they had from years past during the summer. They ate ice cream cones till it was all over their face, they played in the Little League Baseball, and they had the times of their lives. When the fish just threw it all away this year.

"Wow. School starts Monday, and we never thought of seizing the day!" Oscar worried. "I don't know if we could make an awesome adventure in 6 days, not likely. I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone." He looked down at the counter in disappointment. Then he, along with Milo and Bea, looked over at the glass dividing the tanks and the human world. Bud, the normal pet store employee, was talking to a couple of a man and a woman. Of course, costumers where not common in the store, so to the fish, it was a big deal.

Bea looked over. "Something about these humans interests me. I mean, they go into a store to buy an animal? Who would do that? Plus, I'd just like to explore this whole world!"

"Uh, Bea, didn't we already explore the world?" Oscar asked.

Bea laughed. "Uh, yeah! But that was when we were fish. It'd be too big, as human size, we can see things even larger and clearer!"

Milo looked up at the sky, finding something up in the top. A shining signal up there, as if telling Milo to say something to it. "I wish we were humans," He suddenly uttered loudly. His friends looked over at him.

"Milo, what'd you just say? We can't be humans!" Oscar whimpered.

His brother looked over, undecidedly. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be awesome to explore the world, actually make something of our summer?" Oscar nodded, looking over at Bea.

"Oh, what the heck! I wish I was human too!" Bea chimed. She looked back at Oscar who never officially stated his wish.

He looked down, then back up. "Oh! I wish I was human!" He unwillingly yelled. Suddenly, the fish began to rise off of their seats, looking around nervously. Where the restaurant once was, there was nothing more than a swirling vortex of white streaks. Oscar screamed in scariness. "Oh my gosh, guys! What's going on!"

"You wished on a star, that's what!" A voice yelled, making them jump. The looked around again, looking for the source.

"Who are you, and what's going on?" Milo yelled, now getting excited.

The voice laughed, it was deep and hoarse, like a middle-aged man. "I am the star itself, and you wished upon being human! Well, your wish is coming true! You have 6 days to be a human, I will give you a timer!" Oscar grabbed a stopwatch looking meter. The clock starting ticking off of 120: 00: 00. Meaning, 120 hours. "When it reaches zero, you are turned back into fish and are transported back to these tanks! Hope you teens have fun!" The voice did its laugh, the sparkles dimming down, then to a large explosion.

…

Everything was dark afterwards. Milo opened his eyes, looking around his environment. He tried inhaling, but not feeling any water enter his throat. He sat up, gasping at the air. He jumped up and ran towards the tanks; finding an entire tank with nothing in it, just water. He then stuck his head in it, absorbing all of its water. He started to choke instead of feeling refreshed, and stuck his head out, gasping in response.

Oscar got up, hearing the choking noise from afar. He then gasped, realizing he doesn't look like the brother he's found of. His skin was a very pale Caucasian color; his hear many different shades of black, sticking up, with random blue streaks within. His clothing option had come to life, a blue striped hoody, some stripes light blue or dark blue. Wearing blue jeans, and some sneakers, over two odd shaped things called feet.

"M-Milo? We're humans?" He asked, Milo getting used to breathing, nodded in a yes. He himself had some transformations. His hair not so frizzy, rather curly. He had a slightly tanner than Milo's, his teeth still bandaged in braces. He had more of a green striped T-Shirt instead of a hoody, and wore tan khakis. Then, out of curiosity looked over to Bea. His mouth agape, he was awestruck!

Bea's hair was scarlet and shoulder length, being corralled by an orange hair band, with yellow stars symmetrical on each side. There were slight freckles on her peachy-colored cheeks. She wore a orange and red tank top, a red skirt, and red high heels. Oscar was in love all over again, and couldn't stop staring.

"Oh, uh, Oscar?" She started, Oscar getting back into check at her voice.

"Uh, sorry! I was just…there was a bug on your face!" Oscar made up. "But it's gone now!" She felt her cheek, guessing there was once an insect there.

Milo walked over to them, almost stumbling on his legs, trying to get used to them. "Hey, guys! This isn't so bad! I mean, I'm still trying to get learn how to walk, but this could be fun!"

"It says we have 5 days, 23 hours, and 50 minutes to stay humans. We must make these count!" Oscar confirmed.

Bea looked over to the left, realizing they're out of the tanks, in the pet store, and seeing there is a door to the outside. "Should we leave outside?"

"Uh, I guess. I didn't know there was more to this world then this! There can't be much more than this, right?" Oscar asked. They started to walk towards the door, reaching closer by the second, finally the doorknob was right at Milo's reach. Did he dare to open the door to whatever it leads to? Of course!

They walked through, finding a sight at a parking lot. "Is this it?" Bea asked.

"No, it can't be!" Milo screamed. He looked up at the sky, seeing it is different than theirs. It had a round bright thing up into the sky; larger than the shining dot they wished on, everything else was dark black. Since it was late at night.

"So?" Oscar asked. "How are we getting anywhere? I mean, our licenses only work in the tanks, plus we can't afford a car!"

Milo looked around, seeing the bright lights on the fellow cars zoom past the shop. "Hey! I saw this in a movie once!" He ran to the sidewalk, his friends following. "People hold out their 'thumbs', and the cars pick them up! Maybe if we can stop a car for us, they can get us food, warmth, and a place to stay," He stuck out the finger on the end of his hand, getting used to the flexibility. Oscar and Bea followed, getting their thumbs in position. Minutes passed, but a regular looking car stopped by their signal. The window rolled down, revealing an average looking man, probably in his late 20's.

"You need a place to stay or something?" He asked. The 'fish' were in thought, thinking of the perfect reply to say. Milo tried his best at getting to the point.

"Uh…we're fish."

The man sat and stood at the teens with a solid look on his face, then bursting into laughter, taking it in as a joke. They played along, laughing along. "Oh, well, I guess I can rent you out a cabin for a few days. Come on in!" He welcomed. Milo sat in the front passenger seat, while Oscar and Bea sat in the back.

…

"So, Milo, Oscar, and Bea? You're not from Ohio I take it?" The man asked. Ohio? They never knew their state they lived in was Ohio. The fish nodded. "Well, my name's Robert. I just come from this nice campground in Deerfield. There are some guest cabins; I'll pay for your stay. How long are you staying?"

Milo shrugged. "Approximately 5 days," Robert laughed again.

"You guys are great! See, at this campsite, we have a very pleasant community, golf cart rental, and a karaoke club every night!" The fish were impressed for what Robert had to say. "We should be here," They pulled into the graveled driveway, leading to a community of trailer homes, RVs, and cabins. They looked in awe, seeing their stay. He pulled up in front of this small cabin. "See this should be big enough for all three of you. Did you guys bring anything? Luggage, money, anything?"

Oscar shrugged. "We kind of got here by accident."

"You and me both. See, one minute you're in a promising place, with you future in front of you, and a disappointing past, next you're in Ohio!" Robert reflectively went on. The fish left the car and walked up to the door. Milo swung it open. Inside, there was a small kitchen, miniature bathroom, pullout couch, a table that folds out into a bed, and an upstairs loft.

Bea was in awe. "Ooh! We get to stay here! Lucky we became humans at the right time!" Oscar looked through the kitchen, which was already perfectly stocked. When Milo walked into the bathroom.

"Uh, guys? I don't see the point of this," Milo started, staring into the toilet. "It's just a bowl with a large hole in the middle. What is this for? I don't think it goes anywhere," A few seconds later. "Nope, it DEFIANTLY doesn't go anywhere!"

Oscar shook his head. "Don't mess with that, Milo! You could catch some kind of human disease!" He warned.

"Now, let's work out the sleeping arrangements," Bea started to get organized, setting up the foldouts. "Now, somebody can sleep up there in the loft, and someone can sleep down here with me-"

"Oh! I, uh, can sleep down here, on the table bed!" Oscar yelled in confirming. "I mean, I can't sleep up there, it'd hurt my back. I have, like, back problems,"

Milo shrugged. "I guess I could sleep up there," They laid down in their beds, wrapped in blanket. It was dark, and nothing could be made out.

"Goodnight, guys!" Bea yelled, the boys responding. Then, they shut their eyes, for a long night's sleep.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying! Crazytomboy78, I hope you don't call me a copycat or anything, but I adore you're story with all my heart, I guess. Updates for this story will probably be at the end of September too! See you!


End file.
